


The Many Faces of Severus Snape

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fantastic Racism, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, I'm mean because he's my favorite, Severus whump, WIP, What Ifs, Whump, head canon exploration, may never progress or finish, pureblood fanaticism, trashpile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short vignettes of could have beens, turning points where Severus could have been saved, but wasn't (me, playing with head canons).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Half-Blood Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Jo owns canon. I'm just playing with my head canons. 
> 
> These are in no particular order, and will be added to as I have thoughts that need downloading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius could, in retrospect, been braver.

"Awwww, are you going to cry muggle lover?" sneered a low, male voice. 

"Are you? Do you want your mummy?" taunted a second voice. There was the low sound of scuffling, and James traded a look with Sirius. They had been down to the kitchens for a snack, and were still in Slytherin territory.

"Oh wait," one of the bullies jeered as James and Sirius shuffled around the corner. Rosier and Mulciber, both seventh years, loomed over the smaller, slighter form of Severus Snape, who was in fifth year like James and Sirius. The two newcomers traded a look. They knew well that Snape had only just got back to school; it was no secret he'd gone home for his mother's funeral.

“You haven’t got a mummy have you?” the other boy laughed, sounding vaguely like a hyena. “The stupid blood-traitor bitch was so ashamed of her filthy half-blood spawn she died of it!” Starting with ‘filthy’, each syllable was punctuated with a flash of spell-light. 

“Stinging hex,” whispered Sirius, who knew the spell intimately; it had been one of his mother’s favorites for ‘correcting un-gentlemanly behaviors.’ James grimaced. He had only been subjected to the stinging hex a few times, and had hated it. Under the cloak, the two Gryffindors traded a look, then grimaced and quietly retreated, leaving the little Slytherin to his fate.


	2. Safe at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius could, in retrospect, have been a better prefect for young Snape.

Lucius paused, hearing the water turn on in the boys showers. A soft hiss of pain, and he let his wand slip into his hand. Being a seventh year prefect gave him, he thought, certain obligations as well as certain privileges. That sound though, was not too dissimilar to those he tried to quash after his father expressed his displeasure. Stealthily, Lucius prowled into the bathroom.

Next to one of the showerheads stood one of his young proteges, third year Severus Snape. Severus hissed softly as he finished stripping off and ducked beneath the water. Stepping beneath a shower-head, he whimpered softly as the pounding drops lashed his bleeding back. At the doorway, Lucius wavered. It wasn’t his business, as it was no one’s business how his own father distributed discipline, he told himself, and silently backed away. It wasn’t his business, and Severus was safe at Hogwarts now.


	3. Survivor's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary had promised she'd never let another girl suffer what she had.

“That’s about all a halfblood like you is good for,” Mary heard a low voice snarl. That voice had been haunting her nightmares. It hissed imperius in her ear, and then everything was pain and humiliation and fear. Even now, even knowing she was awake and armed, she couldn’t help the frisson of fear that raced down her spine. All the same, she hadn’t been sorted to Gryffindor for nothing. She wouldn’t let Mulciber ruin another girl’s life.

“That’s it, suck it,” jeered Avery’s familiar sycophantic voice. Right. Well, that changed things, but not too much. She’d still do what she could. Steeling her spine, Mary slunk to the corner, careful not to be heard. Poking her head around the corner, her eyes widened impossibly. Snape was pinned on his knees against the wall, Mulciber’s meaty hand fisted in his lank, dark hair. Spit and tears and snot and blood streaked down Snape’s thin face. He was half gagging and half passed out, his eye blackened.

“Guess we finally found something other than homework the little half-blood faggot is good for,” Avery goaded. “You can suck me when you’re done with Marcus, but then you should probably get on with our homework.” He patted Snape’s cheek, and Mulciber let out a cruel laugh, then pulled out to splatter his seed on Snape’s face. Snape hissed, trying to pull away, and was soundly smacked for his trouble.

“For such a smart little swot, you sure are slow to learn the way things work,” Mulciber sneered, then spat. The phlegmy globule of saliva landed on Snape’s high, flushed cheek, then slowly tracked down his face to drip from his chin onto his messy uniform. Mary cautiously backed away, her heart pounding.


End file.
